Shintaro
Name: Shintaro Kagarami Age:15 Element:Fire Home Country/Town:Tokyo,Japan Story of Shintaro and Ene There really isn't much about Shintaro just that. He lived with his mother and sister while his father was nearly always at work. Shintaro had one day went out and bought a computer when he was 13. Soon after a week he became addicted to it he hasn't been outside in 3 whole years. Usually his Mother would just slam open his room door and pull on his ear as it would hurt him alot if he starts yelling about something going wrong or if he would disturb the other neighbors nearby. But.... One day when he was making this music video he put together himself using MMD/Nico Nico Douja he recieved a Very Strange email. The Sender was blank he had wondered who it was sent from as he opened the email a Girl with short blue hair poped out onto his computer. She said But one thing and that was "Master?" Shintaro was so shocked and suprised by what just happened or should i say what he just clicked on. He began asking the girl her name and wanted to know what she is. Her Name was "Ene" And she simply replyed back to his question "I Dont Know..." She didn't even knew what she was so shintaro thought not to ask her anything else. But from that day things became. "Hecktic". Shintaro.png|Shintaro Ene.png|Ene Ene.full.1155506.jpg|Ene with shintaro's shadow in background Shintaro and Ene.jpg|Shintaro and Ene Shintaro Almost completed his music video till ene appeared and started messing it up she nearly made him delete his unsaved project as he sighed in relief he then quickly reached for his mouse but he accidentally tiped over his soda onto his computer it nearly completely froze his computer as ene floated around on the computer screen unharmed she seemed to be linked on her own energy. The computer was officially dead..well..the keyboard but he needed to get a new computer since the one he was using was getting old anyway but he couldn't due to his mother and....Ene. Shintaro went completely depressed saying He could go without eating or sleeping but he couldn't live without his computer he made such a fuss that his mother got fed up and sent him to Element High just to atleast make friends and become someone in this world. Personality Shintaro is Most of the itime very nervous/shy around new people due to not being outside in 3 whole years(Technically 2). For instance if he accidentally bumped into someone he would instantly turn around and apologize a bunch of times. Other than that he is very kind and would stand up to alot of people if he seems someone doing wrong from right. To be honest he really isn't much of a ladies man even tho his looks can sometimes be in the Cute or whatever category. He really isn't good at talking to girls much since he hasn't been outside in 3 years(once again its technically 2). But above all he likes to keep away from rough/undecisive situations and if he did something wrong he would immediatly apologize unless that something is so bizarre its actually stupid to him. Heat-Haze Is what he calls his flames. His element is obviously fire but he tampered around his very own Ring's source of power and tapped into it by unknown circumstances that he wont reveal to anyone. Hes able to summon up fire without his ring at any given moment as long as there is a good amount of air around the area. His flames are actually stronger than the Ring's flame since his ring has become weaker and its like very old stone waiting to burst into dust. He rarely Uses his ring and can be seen nearly all the time without it on unless hes in a fight he will take the ring out of his pocket and put it on. Since he doesn't train alot with his ring powers he isn't that powerful in an attacking stance. Instead he has learned to infuse his flames around his body but the flames wont scorch anything around the area however. Ene can also do the same if shes "Digitally" Manifested. They call the flames around them "Heat-Haze". Shintaro Heat-Haze.jpg|Shintaro Heat-Haze Form Ene Heat-Haze.jpg|Ene Heat-Haze Form Shintaro can summon alot of flames when in heat-haze. One of his signature moves is a Firewall that sends fireballs at the enemy. Another one of his Signature Moves is "Heat-Hazard" Is when he aims his hand at his opponent and the ground under them turns red and it will follow them slowly as Blue Flames erupt from it. It leaves the ground perfectly intact a fire wielder can easily counter this move but at the cost of using their own flames to stop it. As for other users i think they can figure it out. (More Info Coming Soon)